


Tummyache

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine post-trick-or-treating, and B’s got a tummy ache because he ate too much way too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummyache

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by Khal-blaine on tumblr. Also Finn is in this oneshot if that upsets people.

It was pandemonium at the Berry household. In fact, Kurt thought the atmosphere was approaching “Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza” levels, despite the fact that no alcohol had yet to be consumed. However, it appeared that a sugar rush was having a similar effect. Mike, Sam, and Blaine seemed to be playing some form of beer pong with junior mints, with Joe tentatively on Mike’s team and Artie acting as referee. Finn and Rachel were giggling as they shared a piece of licorice, Lady in the Tramp style, while Mike demonstrated his best Monster Mash dance for Tina. Santana, Quinn, and Brittney were pursuing Rachel’s movie collection in search of the perfect start for their Halloween movie marathon.

“I wanna make some punch!” squealed Sugar, dropping the candy necklace from her mouth as she jumped from the couch.

“Hell yes.” Puck looked up from counting his stash of snickers. “I’ll help.” With a smirk, he followed Sugar’s skip towards the kitchen.

Eyeing Puck’s intentions with skepticism, Kurt handed off his candy bag to Mercedes with an eye roll as he headed off to supervise the punch-making.

*

After 20 minutes of googling different punch recipes and two unsuccessful attempts of Puck trying to spike the bowl with something from Rachel’s dads’ cabinet, the three finally returned to the living room, to the general cheer of the New Directions crowd. The group was now spread across the various couches and armchairs that had been grouped around the television, where the menu screen for Nightmare on Elm Street was playing on repeat.

Kurt stopped dead, allowing Puck to take the bowl from his hands and set it on the table in front of everyone alongside a pile of communal candy. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Cool your jets baby Hummel, majority rules and this is what we’re starting with.” Santana smirked from where Brittney was curled against her side.

“Come on Kurt, everyone’s staying! It’ll be fun!” Mercedes tried to convince him, despite looking slightly apprehensive herself.

“Yeah Kurt, you can snuggle up with Blaine if you’re scared!” Tina giggled from where she was perched on top of Mike’s lap.

Speaking of which…Kurt frowned as he surveyed the couch…where was Blaine?

“I think the spirits are angry with him.” Everybody gave Brittney a side glance as she spoke up calmly, chewing happily on a pink starburst. “He was groaning and moaning like they do in the movie when the ghosts get inside you.”

Kurt opened his mouth slightly in confusion before a groan not too dissimilar from Brittney’s description stopped him short. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end until a slight movement caused him to glance over to the beanbag next to Artie’s chair. There, curled up and surrounded by an obscene amount of candy wrappers, was his poor boyfriend. Kurt couldn’t help but smile a bit at how tiny Blaine seemed in comparison to the chair as he walked over and gently lowered himself onto the floor next to him.

“Looks like Captain Anderson bit off a little more than he could chew!” Puck laughed as Quinn set the movie to play.

Determinedly not looking at the screen behind him, Kurt lifted Blaine’s pirate hat off his head and leaned close. “Honey?”

“uuuugh. Kurt…I really don’t feel well.”

“Well my captain, that’s what happens when you eat your entire stash of candy before the movie even starts.” Kurt gently chastised, his resolve failing when he saw Blaine’s sad eyes meet his before he nodded gloomily, shifting his weight around uncomfortably.

Seeing an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, Kurt collected both their bags and pulled Blaine upright – a feat met with a quiet whimper of distress.

“Hey guys, Blaine’s not feeling well, so I’m going to take him home.”

“Lame.” Chorused Puck and Sam, the former chucking a tootsie roll gently in their direction.

“Okay, feel better Blaine!” Rachel shouted, looking slightly jealous that Kurt was getting out of the scary movie marathon.

Kurt waved as the rest of the group gave their various goodbyes, leading Blaine to his car and opening the passenger door for him. Blaine immediately curled up on his side, leaning his cheek against the cold window. Concerned, Kurt made the decision to take them both to his house, which was much closer to Rachel’s. Hopefully his dad would be asleep…

*

After the rush of kids trick or treating had died down, Burt settled down in his favorite armchair to watch whatever old movie was on that night while Carole turned in early, tired from her shift earlier that day. He got so caught up in whatever strange ghost story was on that he was still awake when the door opened, revealing Kurt unsteadily trying to enter as quietly as possible while simultaneously supporting his boyfriend.

Burt lifted up his hat and ran his hand over his head with a sigh. He couldn’t begin to describe how thankful he was for Blaine’s presence in his son’s life, but there were some instances where he had to pull the dad card. He remembered the fallout last time this happened, and it wasn’t pretty for anyone. “Kurt,” he winced as Kurt slammed the door in surprise. “I thought we talked about this kiddo. After last time you were at a party at Rachel’s house, and brought Blaine back…”

“No! Dad, no, he’s not drunk I swear. No one was drinking at all. Blaine just ate too much candy and now he feels really sick so I thought I’d bring him here rather than leave him home alone…please dad?”

Burt glanced at Blaine, whose face was on the pale green side and had one arm wrapped around his stomach, and sighed deeply. Well, he supposed that one night on the couch wouldn’t…but looking back at Kurt he saw nothing but his mother’s desire to stay close when the ones they loved were hurting.  _Damn._ Kurt had Lizzie’s eyes exactly, and they had always been a weakness for Burt. Hell, even if he did insist on Blaine sleeping in the living room he knew there was no way Kurt wouldn’t find a way to stay alongside him. He wasn’t winning this one.

“Alright son, I’m trusting you. If you want there’s that medicine Carole usually gives to Finn on the shelf in the bathroom. But no funny business!” Burt grinned at Kurt’s embarrassed glare as he guided Blaine down the stairs to his bedroom. He knew he’d made the right decision; Blaine was in good hands.

*

Kurt had settled Blaine on the bed, quickly gathering extra towels and the trashcan to place them by the bedside table, just in case. Next, he measured out some of the pink medication for stomachaches and brought it out to Blaine with a cup of water, a feat which required several minutes of patient encouragement before Blaine would open his mouth at all. His further refusal to go to the bathroom and change resulted in delivery of mouthwash, cleansing face wipes, and pajamas, which Kurt helped him into with a furious blush. Despite their recent foray into sexual exploration, any opportunity for intimacy was still somewhat nerve-wracking for Kurt. At last, Kurt settled for a 5-minute version of his own nighttime routine before settling behind Blaine and rubbing his hand gently over his soft tummy.

Blaine sighed, bringing Kurt’s hand up to his mouth and kissing his palm gently. “Thank you for taking care of me Kurt.”

Kurt’s heart soared; something about tonight, as much as he hated seeing Blaine in any form of pain, was so incredibly domestic he couldn’t help but smile. He loved taking care of someone who had taken care of him in so many ways. “I’ll always take care of you.” He whispered back before brushing his lips against the back of Blaine’s neck. “But for now you should try your best to get to sleep; you’ll feel much better in the morning.”

“Okay.” Blaine mumbled before shifting into a sleeping position that involved curling around Kurt’s extra pillow. “Love you.”

“I love you too, pirate Blaine.” Kurt smiled as he continued to run his hand along Blaine’s stomach soothingly until he finally felt his breathing even out. The two of them would most likely get teased for running out on the movie marathon, and he could only imagine the “booty” jokes Puck would come up with. But for a night sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend, even if said boyfriend was sleeping off too much candy, it was entirely worth it.


End file.
